Slash and Destroy
Slash and Destroy is the 33rd episode of TMNT and the 7th episode of the second season. It aired on November 30th, 2013. "They never understood ya. Not like me." Description Donnie, Mikey and Leo are hunted by a mutated turtle named Slash (who is actually Raph's pet turtle, Spike), who wants to eliminate them under the belief that he's granting the wishes of Raph, who is tired of taking the blame for his brothers' mistakes. However, Slash's loyalty to Raph is tested when Raph interferes with Slash's plot. Plot As Mikey and Leo are taking turns playing a videogame, which Mikey flunked on Level 83, a dissapointed Raph comes in with Spike resting on his shoulder and his collection of vintage comics in his hand. Raph shoves the books right in Mikey's face and complains about the Pizza stains, which Mikey seemed to have dripped on the books. Mikey believes that the books are worthless, as they were made 20 years ago. When he then tries to make ammends by licking off the stains, Raph sets Spike down and whacks Mikey hard in the head. Despite Raph's rage, Leo stands up for Mikey and the unimportance of 'material possessions', which only turns Raph's anger on him and he interrupts Leo's game by smacking the arcade cabinet until it deactivates. The ill-tempered turtle then walks off, dissapointed that he always has to 'pay' for his brothers' mistakes. Meanwhile, in his lab, Donnie is still going to great pains to create a retro-mutagen, but he suddenly hears Raph's outrage from the next room. Distracted by hearing his brother's shouts, Donnie accidentally lets a few drops of the wrong chemical slip into his sample batch, which causes a bunch of 'fireworks' to shoot across the entire lair! The unexpected blast leaves a massive path of destruction in it's wake, and, when one 'firework' aims itself in Spike's direction, Raph quickly jumps in and saves the turtle before he is able to get hit. Raph is super mad at Donnie for his failure and for endangering his pet's life. Thus, Raph confiscates Donnie's last vial of Mutagen and brings it back into his own room, even though this is beyond unreasonable. While alone, Raph tells Spike that he wishes, just once, for things to go his way. All he wishes for is to beat down the bad guys, find all of the Mutagen, and keep far away from his brothers. Mikey comes in just a few seconds after this, telling Raph that Master Splinter has asked all of them to cooperate in cleaning up Donnie's mess. Raph reluctantly agrees to come out of his room, and he slams the door shut, unknowingly causing the Mutagen canister to fall off of a table and crack open right in front of Spike. Raph's temper is still in the red when he reaches the den area, and, after a pressure point attack to calm his son down, Master Splinter dismisses Raph from clean up duty and asks the turtle to think about meditating in his room for a while. Raph angrily stalks back, not knowing that Spike has transformed in the short time he had left. The room is dark when Raph returns, so he flips on the lightswitch, but he fails to realize that the bulb was accidentally broken during Spike's mutation. Having heard about Raph's recent complaints, a mutant Spike crawls out of the shadows, revealing his identity to a completely baffled Raphael. Back in the den, Donnie blames himself for Raph's current mood, knowing how much his brother geniuely cares for Spike. Leo tells him not to feel guilty, however. Suddenly, Donnie's Mutagen tracker begins to buzz randomly, indicating that a canister is very close to their lair, above ground. Even though he is aware of the fact that Raph is still mad, Leo goes to talk to inform his brother that a brand new mission has aroused for them. In his bedroom, Raph is still shocked by Spike's transformation, and wonders how he should tell his brothers about this, but Spike offers him a better choice; This is Raph's chance to be free. He and Spike can become the ultimate crime-fighting duo. Who needs his brothers anymore?? Excited about this proposal, Raph rudely turns down Leo when the latter asks for his help, finds Spike a Mace for him to fight with, and the two leave on their own to go hunt down that Mutagen. Raph comments that Spike looks amazing, but Spike says that he would prefer to be called 'Slash' instead. All the while, Slash is secretly plotting. At this point, Raphael's freedom is only temporary, but, if he can rid him of his brothers, Raphael will finally be free. Using Slash's nose as an accurate tracking device, both he and Raph find the canister at about the same time that the other turtles do. After Leo and Raph smack into each other when they both attempt to take it from the back of a Pizza boy's motorized bike, Slash secretly jumps onto the other roof and places Donnie in a choke-hold, lifting him into the air and taking him away without Mikey noticing. After Raph and Leo finish an arguement about Raph being late, Raph retreats to the rooftops to look for Slash. Slash soon jumps down, clutching Donnie's mask in the palm of his left hand, though Raph doesn't manage to see this. Raphael barely has time to think about where Slash just was, as Mikey appears as well and asks for his brother's help to find Donnie. Mikey is extremely surprised when he spots Slash, while the latter is quite mad about Mikey's arrival. Slash gives Raph the choice of either sticking with him or going off with his brothers. Raph readily agrees to join his brothers, which causes Slash to brutally injure Mikey with dozens of punches. Shocked by this action, Raph quickly attacks Slash and accuses him, but Slash tells Raph that he didn't want to fight him. Raph quickly throws a smoke bomb in Slash's face and drags his brother to safety. Meanwhile, Leo is having unfortunate luck obtaining the Mutatgen canister because an unfortunate array of 'conicedences' prevent him from laying his hands on it. Both Raph and Mikey soon find a beaten Donnie, and Donnie's description of his attacker makes Raph realize that Spike is the one to blame. While he is explaining what's happened to his pet turtle, Raph ties a sling around Donnie's sprained arm. Mikey then steps up to keep a lookout for the dangerous Mutant, but he then believes that he hears Leo's voice asking him for help. However, this is only a trick, for, when Mikey gets too close, Slash captures him after lunging out at him from behind an escape latter. Worried about Mikey not coming back, Raph goes out to search for his younger brother and he finds him beaten, bruised, and without his mask, alot like how Donnie was left. Raph has now been pushed to his breaking point and shouts out to Slash, asking him why he is doing all of this. Slash appears, knocks Raph away with his Mace and tells him that he is only granting his wish. Slash grabs Mikey and threatens to drop him down onto the sidewalk, which forces Raph to reach for his Sais. Raph faces Slash, challenging him to a battle. Slash is still reluctant, but it's an insult from Raph that causes him to agree. Meanwhile, after the Mutagen canister has ended up in the hands of a salesman, who mistakes it for a lamp of some kind, a little girl gets her father to buy it for her and Leo has to follow them to their house. Ultimately, however, Leo ends up getting stuck in 'tea time' with the very naive little girl. Leo is completely unaware of the terrible brawl that is occuring on the rooftops above him. Slash, having spent years watching Raph in training sessions, easily takes the upper hand in the brawl. He begins to comment that Raph is exactly like his brothers and doesn't have a reason to live. Just as Slash prepares to finish off his former owner, an injured Mikey and Donnie quickly jump to their brother's aid. Thanks to his brothers, Raph makes a recovery and powerfully charges at Slash again, but the two crash in on Leo's little unexpected tea party. Seeing that his brother's life is in danger, Leo grabs the Mutagen that the girl had believed to be tea and saves Raph, just when Slash is about to beat him down again. Angry at the interference, Slash pounds Leo and Raph draws the only weapon he is left with: An extremely small pocket blade. Slash smiles when he sees how enraged he has gotten Raph. Slash reminds him that anger is their source of strength, after all. However, that statement about anger actually causes Raph to calm down and think of an idea to win their fight. Ultilizing Master Splinter's pressure point techinque, he successfully strikes a spot near Slash's elbow, grabs Mikey and Donnie's masks, and the huge turtle lumbers back toward the edge of the roof. Slash tumbles and falls to the ground while, despite all that he has done, Raph tries to reach out his hand to save him, but he can't. Leo is shocked by what he had missed when he learns the truth about Slash, and the brothers return to the sewers to heal their wounds. Slash has now vanished and it is unknown when he will return. Sorrow, guilt, and frustration all plague Raph's mind as he takes a minute to think about all the things his former pet had done. However, Splinter approaches Raphael and tells him that, whenever he is grieving about his past loved ones, the only thing he can think of doing is to focus on the friends that he is surrounded by in the present. Raph thanks Splinter for the advice and decides to put away his grief so he can enjoy the things that he has now. His brothers are busy playing video games together and he heads off to joyfully 'compete' with them, as they aren't really bad to hang out with either... Character Debuts *Slash Gallery Ultimate slash.jpg I took this picture ha-ha.jpg Raph's room.png 90.jpg Slash and Destroy Image 1.jpg Slash and Destroy Mikey unmasked.png Unmasked Donnie and Mikey badly hurt.png Teetime.gif|Leonardo, prepare to meet your worst nightmare: babysitting You guys aren't too bad to hang out with either..jpg Mikey and Slash.png|"I'M FREAKING OOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!!!!!" images2.jpg|Grrr! Slash persuading Raph.jpg MIND BLOWING!.jpg Talking Turtles.jpg|Another talking turtle just had to come that time. Raph is annoyed.jpg|Spike is more angry Spike gets mutated.jpg|Huh? Holy cow?.jpg|What the-? Raph loves Spike.jpg|I'll never let go Spike loves Raph and Raph loves Spike.jpg bh.jpeg|Pounding Mikey fa.jpeg|I'm Falling rv.jpeg|Fight sc.jpeg|Scratched Out vg.jpeg|Evil Eyes Splinter's Wisdom "Do you know what I do when I miss my loved ones from the past? I focus on the friends I am surrounded by in the present." Trivia; *Slash makes his series debut. *In the 1987 series, Slash was Bebop's secret pet turtle and the Turtles' enemy. *This is the fourth episode that focuses on Raph. *Raph's room is shown for the fist time, in this episode. *Donnie and Mikey are seen unmasked for the first time. *When Slash tricks Mikey (by pretending to be Leo), it may be a reference to the TMNT 2003 episode "Night of Sk' Okanabo!", when Sh' Okanabo pretends to be Leo in order to lure Raph into a trap. *Mikey and Mouth, two of the Goonies, reunite in this episode, Sean Astin (Raphael's voice) and Corey Feldman (Slash's voice). *It seems that Spike went into the Mutagen on purpose, so that he could grant Raph's 'wishes'. *When Slash and Raph were looking for the Mutagen canister, there was another sign that advertised Baxter Stockman in New York City. *This is the 12th episode that April does not appear in... *This is the first episode to feature a common job for teenagers: babysitting. *This is the first time that someone other than the Turtles is seen in stealth mode. Video Category:Season 2 Category:The Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2013